Let Her into Your Heart
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Jackson Overland devient brusquement frère aîné... Et il a du mal à l'accepter. Spéculation sur la façon dont Jack a accueilli l'arrivée de sa petite soeur dans sa vie.


**Let Her into Your Heart**

Lorsque sa mère avait pâli en se cramponnant le ventre, le père de Jack avait aussitôt mis son fils dehors en lui demandant d'aller chercher Maggie Whittaker, la sage-femme locale, ce que le gamin de huit ans avait fait de mauvaise grâce.

Honnêtement, Jackson Overland n'avait jamais voulu d'un bébé tout neuf à la maison ; un nouveau-né, ça demande du temps, ça monopolise les parents, et ça fait _beaucoup _de bruit, surtout la nuit. Ses parents avaient un peu de mal à joindre les deux bouts, et avec le bébé, les choses n'allaient sans doute pas s'arranger. Mais ce qui lui passait par-dessus la tête, c'était que ses parents s'imaginaient qu'il était _content _! Non mais quelle idée !

La sage-femme lui avait à peine adressé la parole, se contentant de le suivre jusque chez lui avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Peu de temps après, la mère de Jack avait commencé à hurler et le gamin avait senti son énervement augmenter. Non seulement sa mère avait grossi, avait eu mal au dos et la nausée pendant sept mois, mais en plus elle avait mal, tout ça à cause du bébé. Celui-là, il allait regretter sa naissance…

Jack avait été chercher la sage-femme en début de matinée ; ce fut le soir qu'il eut enfin le droit de rentrer à la maison, puisque le bébé était enfin arrivé. Dans l'intervalle, il avait été jouer près de l'étang, jeter des pierres au molosse du boucher (rien à craindre puisqu'il était attaché) et recouvrir de boue le linge tout propre de Melanie Pipper, qui avait fait pleurer la pauvre Sara Jacobs la semaine dernière. Pour le déjeuner, il avait été chez Tony Potterfield, un ami de son père, et la femme de Tony lui avait même donné un deuxième bout de gâteau pour le dessert, vu qu'il allait bientôt être grand frère.

Jack était assis par terre en train de dessiner dans la poussière lorsque Maggie était enfin ressortie. En voyant le gamin près de la porte, elle avait poussé un grognement, puis elle avait dit :

« Allez, rentre, petit. Va rencontrer ta sœur. »

Ça, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Parce qu'en plus de faire de lui un grand frère (ce qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à être), ses parents lui ont fait une _petite sœur_ ! Une petite sœur comme celle de Reggie Abbot, qui passe son temps à pleurnicher, à rapporter à sa mère, et qui embête tout le temps Reggie. Et maintenant, lui aussi va vivre ça !

Du coup, il fait la tête lorsque son père vient le chercher pour l'emmener voir sa mère. Mais son père n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, tellement il sourit comme un idiot.

Jack a vu la chatte de Mrs MacDonald mettre bas, et une ou deux fois, il a regardé les bergers aider les brebis à délivrer les agneaux ; il sait comment ça se passe, et en entendant sa mère crier, il a compris que l'accouchement, c'est la même chose. Du coup, il se sent un peu confus lorsque son père commence à lui parler d'une grande cigogne qui est rentrée par la fenêtre pour déposer la petite sœur à la maison. Mais il ne dit rien ; il faut bien être indulgent avec les bêtises des grands…

La mère de Jack est couchée, souriant bêtement aussi, en tenant contre sa poitrine un truc emballé dans une couverture – la petite sœur. Le petit garçon s'approche, laisse sa mère l'embrasser, jette un coup d'œil au bébé et lâche :

« Elle est moche. »

Sa mère s'étrangle net.

« Jack ! » s'écrie son père.

« Ben quoi ? » réplique le gamin. « Elle est toute rouge et toute bouffie. Regarde-la ! »

« Jack, mon chaton, ça ne se dit pas, voyons » proteste sa mère – ce qui lui vaut un regard de travers de la part de son fils.

« Tu me dis tout le temps que c'est vilain de mentir. Et ben, là, je dis la vérité » insiste le gamin. « Elle est moche. »

L'espace d'une seconde, ses parents ont l'air coincé, puis le père de Jack le fait sortir de la chambre. Quand un adulte réagit comme ça, c'est qu'il n'a plus rien à dire, mais une grande personne, ça ne veut jamais admettre que les enfants peuvent avoir raison.

Dans les petites villes, tout se sait en un rien de temps. Jack a à peine vu sa petite sœur qu'il y a déjà cinq ou six voisines devant la porte, dont la boulangère, Mrs Trout, qui a un mari qui boit (Jack ne comprend pas bien ce que ça implique) et Mrs Lovegood, qui a une drôle de réputation. Elles parlent toutes en même temps et c'est plutôt agaçant, mais Mrs Lovegood adresse un sourire à Jack et elle lui dit que maintenant, il est un grand garçon. Jack n'est pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose pour lui, vu qu'un grand garçon ça _travaille_.

C'est après la nuit tombée qu'elles partent toutes. Jack est allé se coucher tout seul, et pour une fois, son père a oublié de venir lui raconter une histoire, alors qu'il l'a toujours fait avant. A peine arrivée, la petite sœur chamboule déjà tout. Jack s'enfonce la tête sous l'oreiller, même s'il n'y a personne dans la pièce pour le voir pleurer.

Au bout d'un moment, il se réveille (il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il s'endormait). Dans la maison, il n'y a pas de bruit, et c'est rudement bizarre, parce que normalement, un bébé, ça pleure toute la nuit.

_Est-ce qu'elle est morte ?_ se demande Jack. Ça arrive des fois ; un des agneaux de Sam Fischer est mort quelques heures après la mise bas. Si un agneau peut mourir, la petite sœur aussi, non ?

Pour être sûr, le petit garçon se lève et se dirige vers la chambre de ses parents. Papa et maman sont couchés dans leur lit, endormis à en croire les ronflements de son père (sa mère dit qu'un jour, il finira par faire crouler les murs de la maison à force de ronfler) et à côté du lit, il y a une boîte en chêne où est couchée la petite sœur.

Jack s'approche de la boîte et regarde le contenu. Apparemment, la petite sœur ne bouge pas. _Et si elle est vraiment morte ?_ Le petit garçon appuie le bout du doigt sur la joue du bébé qui couine aussitôt. Très vivante, en fait. Jack se sent un peu déçu.

Il ne retourne pas se coucher. Il regarde le bébé et se demande si elle couinera de la même manière s'il lui appuie sur le ventre. Il essaie, et cette fois, elle gigote en plus de miauler. Ça, c'est amusant comme jeu.

Quand il essaie de lui appuyer sur le poignet, elle lui attrape le doigt. Et elle serre. Pas très fort, mais elle serre. Jack se dit qu'il devrait l'obliger à lâcher. Mais il ne le fait pas. Il se contente de l'observer.

_Tu es un grand garçon, maintenant, Jack. Tu es un grand frère._

Mais ça veut dire quoi, être un grand frère ?

Il pense à Johny Cloud, le fils aîné de Mr et Mrs Cloud et le grand frère de Tommy Cloud, son meilleur ami. Il se rappelle de la fois où Tommy s'est tordu la cheville, et où Johny l'a porté sur son dos jusque chez eux alors qu'ils se trouvaient à au moins dix kilomètres de la ville. Il pense à la fois où Johny les a défendus lui et Tommy contre la bande de Bill Wilkins, qui ne fait rien d'autre que taper sur les petits. Il pense à la façon dont Tommy se jette au cou de Johny quand il le voit.

Il pense à toutes les fois où il s'est dit qu'il voudrait un frère comme Johny.

Il regarde encore sa petite sœur. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'en grandissant, elle le regardera comme Tommy regarde Johny.

Il veut qu'elle le regarde de cette manière. Il veut qu'elle pense à lui comme à un chevalier en armure brillante sorti des histoires que raconte son père.

Il veut _être_ son chevalier en armure brillante. Il veut être son Johny.

Et pendant que Jack réalise tout ça, il se dit que sa petite sœur n'est plus si moche, d'un seul coup.

C'est sa petite sœur. Et il sera son héros.

Jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'arrête de battre.

**Si vous trouvez Jack méchant envers sa soeur, rappelez-vous qu'il a huit ans... Je doute qu'il ait bien pris l'arrivée de sa petite soeur, au début. La fratrie, ce n'est pas toujours rose, donc il a forcément été jaloux.**

**Merci de laisser des reviews.**


End file.
